


Gloaming

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble, no storyline, only beautiful worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Written for the 2017 summer challenge by 120_minuten at livejournal.)





	Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: colors: orange (sundown)  
> Genre: Drabble  
> Story: None. Destiny has beautiful worlds.  
> Length: 300 Wörter  
> Time: 20 minutes

 

 

When the sun goes down, the magic begins.

 

Nessus is a beautiful place to be anyway, but at night it gets even more beautiful. Sure, it also gets more dangerous, so the vanguard advises everyone – even the people who don’t even have access to a ship – to stay at the farm, but some guardians just can’t be bothered and go anyway. After all, Failsafe needs some company too, right?

It seems to be fall all year round. The trees are tall enough to build a home on top of one and their leaves are of a bright red color, sometimes even orange. But other than on earth, they don’t drop them. It looks like the trees are blooming.

And when it’s night, the fog arrives. It’s no ordinary fog, but nobody seems to analyze it, and thus its formation is unknown – but it’s green, that’s for sure, a bright yet calming green, especially beautiful when you are in a forest. Red leaves and green fog, that’s nothing that can be seen often, especially not when you haven’t been around in the planetary system that much.

 

Sundown, though... that really is a magical time. Sundown on Nessus looks like sundown on earth: it’s orange and yellow and red and sometimes even pink, and it’s strikingly beautiful.

Some guardians have found a special place. You can watch the sundown until the cold of the night creeps up, but you also have an amazing view on the forest – and it’s one of the first places for the fog to appear. And if you’re especially lucky, you’re able to see all three things at once. It’s truly amazing.

 

The only thing that’s not so magical are the red and white lights of the Vex in the distance... but in moments like this, that’s unimportant.

 

 


End file.
